Lost in the Shuffle
by Razz Amatazz73
Summary: “I love him,” she stated quite simply as she walked into the room, addressing Sam, Jason, everyone, anyone, no one in particular, maybe even Spinelli, if she could find the right words to say it. iPod challenge, collection of short Spixie drabbles
1. Hey Jude

**Author's Note: I know I've officially "retired" from fanfic writing, but I decided to come back for a no-pressure deal. So I'm liking this whole one-sentence deal people keep doing. I'm also liking the iPod shuffling challenge on the Spinelli lj. **

**Therefore… Short iPod snippets. I'm not promising anything beautiful, but I feel like writing, and I don't have much time for anything spectacular. They might be a bit longer than one-sentence, just because I'm not **_**that**_** creative.**

**This really doesn't follow any particular plot. It's strictly Spixie, anti-Winnie-the-POO, and JaSpin friendship, with the occasional SpinLu friendship.**

**Oh, and I'm probably going to cheat. My iPod is filled with show tunes that already have a story, and I don't feel like disrespecting the plots of good shows with my own stories. Unless it's something obvious (aka RENT, something weird, occasionally Phantom or Avenue Q)…**

**Here goes.**

1. Hey Jude, the Beatles

He's not sure which is more accurate- the reflection of his face looking drowsily bored and depressed in his whiskey, or the one glaring at him from the glossy counter of the bar. He's not sure of anything until Lulu shoves him off the bar stool and tells him to get over himself.


	2. You Can't Stop the Beat

**Author's notes: Eh, needed some show tunes.**

2. You Can't Stop the Beat, Hairspray 

Spinelli shoved aside the annoying bead curtain attempting to preserve his modesty in the dressing room, stepped outside into the annoyingly geometric store, and glared at Maxie. Well, as much as he could glare wearing… that. And when addressing Maxie.

"No."

She pouted.

"Maximist-"

But it was to no avail, as she silenced him with a kiss. "We're going out tonight, and I say that you need to wear something you can dance in."

"Wouldn't jeans and a nice shirt and tie suffice Maximista?"

She guided him to the three-way mirror and threw her arms over his back and around his neck. "Nah, mod suits you, Spinelli."


	3. Valley Girl

3. Valley Girl, Frank Zappa

"A spoon, Maximista? Can you honestly say that you vocalized with such… well, _obnoxiousness_ in your earlier years?"

"Like, ohmigawd Spinelli, like, everyone talked, you know, like that in high school."

He stared at her, staying silent for a moment. "Where's that spoon you were talking about?"


	4. Call Me

4. Call Me, Blondie

She was so happy that she brought her car charger for her phone. It's not easy to drive from the city with a dying phone. Especially when you're staring at it, waiting for someone to call.

5:57.

Three minutes. It was all good. She tapped her perfectly manicured nails on the steering wheel.

5:58.

Okay, it was alright. He was fine. He was probably just checking his e-mail or something.

5:59.

WHERE WAS HE? She glared at the black SUV next to her and beeped at him when he pulled out in front of her. Stupid drivers who never look out where they're supposed to. Stupid boyfriends who never call when they say…

6:00.

All thoughts of anger rippled out of her head and evaporated into worry. Was he okay?

6:01.

Nothing.

6:02.

Nothing,

6:03.

Still nothing. She held her breath. If she died, it would be his fault. They'd find her dead in her car, blue from lack of oxygen. Cause of death… DAMIEN SPINELLI.

6:04.

What the _hell_!?!?!

And then she saw it.

Nine missed calls.

Audio level: Silent.

6:05.

She pulled over and picked up the phone.

"Oh my gosh, Spinelli! You'll never believe what just happened!"


	5. Emergency

**Author's notes: Ha, I named a Ben 10 Alien Force fic after this song ages ago. It fits better here, I think...**

5. Emergency, Paramore

"Hey Maxie, it's Jason. Look, I'd rather not tell you this over the phone, so, I know you're at some fancy gala thing in New York, but it's really important that you get to GH. Now."

It had been two hours since she had received that stupid message.

And it wasn't like she didn't know that it was about Spinelli the second she saw that Jason had called, the second that her phone vibrated, the second that Kate glared at her for taking it out during work hours.

"Hold on, Spinelli, I'm on my way!" she had shouted at the phone, forcing people to stare at her instead of their multi-hundred dollar dinners and making her cheeks as red as her dress.

She looked at Lulu and then Kate, whose anger disappeared and instead motioned for her to leave. _Thank you_.

Two hours.

And she was still waiting.

Before she was waiting for news about what happened.

Then she was waiting for news about her best friend, who was barely breathing in ICU.

And now… she was waiting for him to wake up.

"I love him," she stated quite simply as she walked into the room, addressing Sam, Jason, everyone, anyone, no one in particular, maybe even Spinelli, if she could find the right words to say it.

"Then tell him," Jason replied, looking as tired and scared as she'd ever seen him. "Now. Anything you need to."

So she did. And she didn't know if he could hear her (who could hear anything with all of that annoying beeping and clicking?), but she felt better knowing that she told him.

"I love you," she whispered, letting her tears soak his skin, lightly gripping his slack hand with hers. "I love you, Damien Spinelli," she said, stronger this time, "and I _will not_ let go of you, of this. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and goddamnit, I don't care if I've told you once or a million times. _I love you."_

And she wiped her tears away, and brought his cool hand to her face.

Behind her, Jason Morgan nodded. _I've seen her cry way too many times. If anyone deserves happiness… If anyone deserves to be alive, it's them._


	6. Freeze Frame

**Author's notes: Again with the 80s!!! My iPod is happy today.**

6. Freeze-Frame, J. Geils Band

"Oooooooooooooh, Spinelli! I love this one! Look at Emma trying to clean up the rose petals she dropped! I didn't even know they took this one. Oh, isn't she adorable?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Yes, Maximista, the Most Adorable Flower Girl Emma is… well, adorable, as you have already mentioned."

He didn't have the heart to tell her that he hadn't been able see the majority of the pictures in their wedding album because she had been sitting in his lap the entire time, blocking the view with her sweet smelling head.

He also fought the urge to call her Spinelli, as that was obviously now the new Mrs. Jackal's last name.


	7. Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Author's notes: And MORE 80s.  
**

7. Total Eclipse of the Heart, Bonnie Tyler

He opened the door, expecting to cower at Mr. Sir or welcome in Fair Samantha, but he instead found a sopping wet Maxie Jones.

"Oh, Spinelli…" she sobbed, dripping rain and tears all over the place. "I need you."

He politely and stoically told her to stay still for a minute, grabbing a fluffy green towel from the bathroom before returning and wrapping it around her.

"What is it that you want, Maximista?" he snapped, finally letting it out. "Where's _Johnny_? Where's the Most Prized Escort, the Mob Prince?"

She looked frightened for a moment, then relaxed. He waved her away, abandoning her and walking to the stairs.

"Spinelli. Turn around."

"Maxie… I've had enough. I'm tired of waiting," he called from the stairs.

"Turn around, then."

And against his better judgment, he did. But not before slipping down the steps, getting closer to her with each thump.

She laughed, looking the calmest she had since she entered Jason's penthouse. "Oh Spinelli, I don't want Johnny, I want _you_."

He didn't wait for her this time, as he had before. He stood up as gracefully as was possible, swooped in beside her on Jason's now damp couch, and kissed her.


	8. Video Killed the Radio Star

**Author's notes: And even MORE 80s.  
**

8. Video Killed the Radio Star

"You have this CD?" she asked aloud, rooting through his music as they packed up his "regrettably pink room."

He almost missed her question; he was caught up in the moment. Here he was, packing his _old _possessions to be moved to a new apartment, where he would be sleeping in a new bed, in a new room... With his _new_ fiancé.

"Hmmm? What did you inquire of the Jackal, Maximista?"

"I'm just a little surprised that you have this CD. Everyone knows that she lost all of her looks."

He frowned, set down the brown cardboard box he had been filling with wires and tools, and then walked over, looking over her shoulder.

"I've learned, Maximista, that appearances can be deceiving. Who says that this... musician has to have the ideal body to produce pleasant-sounding music? Why should it matter?"

She paused. "Well, when you say it like that... But don't appearances mean anything anymore?" she asked, feigning a grumpy demeanor.

"Why, Maximista, look at you and me."

She grinned, and pulled him into the bed for one last rendezvous in the "regrettably pink room."


	9. Listen To Your Heart PLOT 1 PART 1

**Author's notes: This is a two-parter (two songs- one plot). **

9. Listen to Your Heart (the D.H.T, Version)

"Maxie, unless you leave this building right now, you're fired," Kate said simply and sternly.

She looked up from her desk. "Wh-why? But I've been working so hard! What did I do wrong?!"

"_Nothing_ at Crimson, Maxie. But you're wronging yourself. Staying away isn't going to make him get any better."

"But... it's my fault, Kate! If I hadn't asked him to go to the store right then, he wouldn't have been hit by that stupid drunk driver. The longer I stay away from him, the longer he stays safe from... Me asking him favors and almost getting him killed!"

Kate walked around the desk and sat on it, looking her first assistant in the eyes. "Maxie, you're pregnant. You get cravings. But don't blame yourself. You know you can't stay away from him that long. He's your husband, Maxie, and you love him."

Maxie threw her head in her hands and sobbed. She quietly cried for a moment before looking up. "I almost lost him, Kate," she whispered. "When Robin called and said he might die..."

"Staying away from him isn't going to erase the fact that he'd do anything for you. And anyway, Maxie, he works for Jason Morgan. This is _not_ his first near-death experience." Kate paused. "Look at me. Don't leave him, Maxie. You're happily married and pregnant with what I'm sure is going to be a beautiful child with their father's shaggy hair and your sense to cut it. Don't leave him."

Maxie cried a little longer and then nodded. "Thank you, Kate."

She passed Lulu in the hall. "Where are you going, Maxie?" she inquired.

"To see my husband. This wedding ring looks too damn good on me to give up. And anyway, there's no use breaking up a marriage over a tub of Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia ice cream."


	10. Baby's in Black PLOT 1 PART 2

**Author's notes: This is a two-parter (two songs- one plot).**

**More Beatles!!!  
**

**This part originally came first, but I thought it made more sense that _Listen to Your Heart_ came first.  
**

10. Baby's in Black, The Beatles

"I'm really glad you're okay, Spinelli," she whispered in his ear.

This was as close as they'd been since he'd been admitted to GH. She still had to be careful of all of the tubes and wires around him, but she found that it was comforting to sit in the bed with him, cuddling with him, even as weak as he was right now. That might have been because her back hurt, but it was emotionally comforting as well.

He smilled. He'd been quieter lately, and she wasn't sure if it was because his throat hurt or because something was bothering him.

"I was really worried about you, you know," she continued, playing with his hair, being careful not to bump any of the bruises spidered over his pale face.

"Good," he smirked, finally learning to accept that the he was the temporary owner of that slightly raspy voice.

She frowned. "I should hit you, you know."

He laughed, sounding the healthiest and uninjured she'd heard him in the two days since the accident. Stupid drunk driver. She didn't think she'd ever look at that fruity martini she liked the same way again. Well, she wouldn't be looking at it for a while now, anyway. The joys of being pregnant.

"No, really, Maximista. The Jackal will only start to be worried himself when his Maximista ceases to fret over his state of well being."

She let herself smile. "Hey. Black washes me out. And, as you know," she said, enjoying watching him blush, "all of my little black dresses are too sexy for mourning clothes, and they don't really work as pregnancy clothes." Her face turned serious. "Besides, I'm too young to be a widow."


	11. All These Things That I've Done

**Author's notes: The Killers are amazing. I love the guitar solo at the beginning of this song.  
**

11. All These Things That I've Done, The Killers

He had no idea why he was still awake, but he was. Two in the morning, and Jason Morgan was watching old reruns of Full House on Nick at Night.

Not only was it scaring him that he was watching the show, but he was also a little embarrassed that he knew the show usually came on at six in the morning, not two.

Craziness.

And then he heard something. And it wasn't Uncle Jesse throwing his comb or Danny knocking over a bottle of cleaning solution.

Then it was quiet again. Jason felt for the remote with his hands, finally gripping it and pressing the mute button. He knew it was somewhere on that coffee table.

Listening, Jason distinctly heard a sob.

Not bothering to turn off or un-mute the television, he sat up and ran up the stairs.

"Spinelli?"

It was quiet, but something was wrong. Not bothering to knock on the door, Jason pushed it open, a slight touch supplying all the force necessary to enter the room.

He quickly made his way to the bed, where Spinelli lay pale and shaking on the bed, asleep. Jason observed how sweaty his face felt, and felt a slight feeling of fear and curiousness creep through his system.

"Spinelli?" He shook his friend and roommate's shoulder gently, trying to rouse him from his fitful slumber. No response. "Spinelli. Wake up. Spinelli?"

"Wh-wh... Stone Cold? Why are you jostling the Jackal's appendage?"

Jason, slightly relieved to see Spinelli awake, sat on the bed to speak to him. "You were having a nightmare, I think."

Spinelli slowly sat up. "Oh, um... The Jackal apologizes for awakening Stone Cold from what he is sure was an otherwise peaceful slumber." But he didn't lay back down.

Making his way into the bathroom, Spinelli turned on the light. Jason silently followed him, finding the hacker splashing water on his face in the sink.

"Spinelli... Are you alright?"

"The Jackal is fine, Stone Cold. Please go back to sleep," he said gently.

Jason put down the lid of the toilet seat and sat down. "No," he said, shaking his head, "something's wrong. And you're going to tell me what it is right now."

Spinelli turned around, and Jason saw the dark circles surrounding his eyes, now fully illuminated by the bathroom light. "Stone Cold, it can wait until the sun rises, can't it?"

He turned to leave, only to notice that Jason wasn't budging. Defeated, he turned around.

"If it makes you feel better," Jason sighed, "I was watching TV. You didn't wake me up."

"Oh, well... The Jackal has read in several reliable and trustworthy scientific journals that-"

"Spinelli," Jason interrupted in a warning tone, only to pause and add gently, "what's wrong?"

Spinelli sat down on the tile floor. "Sometimes, the Jackal... I mean, I... I keep remembering some events from the past. Events that I've not spoken about to anyone, not Stone Cold, not Fair Maximista... No one. And, if Stone Cold does not mind, I will not reveal any of these memories at the present, other than to simply state that there was a time when parts of the Jackal's life, personality, and actions were not as noble as might be expected."

Jason didn't quite know how to react to this. "Spinelli, we've all done things we're not proud of-"

"I'm not asking for your help, Stone Cold, I'm asking for you to understand. I've done... well, seen, and just been involved with- some regrettable and horrible things. The Jackal can not state enough that-"

"Spinelli, I'm here for you. And when... or if, I guess, you ever want to... tell me these things, I'm here. I know I'm busy a lot of the time, but... I'll make time for it."

And Spinelli was silent.

"Thank you Stone Cold."


End file.
